You never know what you have until its almost gone
by peaches500
Summary: Addison was tired of being in second place to Meredith. She wanted Derek to remember that she was still his wife. If he couldn't remember that then she would find someone who would remember just how vauble she was and still is. ADDEK story
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to ABC and the wonderful Shonda.

The image of Kerri Washington goes to Abc and the lovely lady herself.

Please dont sue. I am just a broke college student hehe

Summary: Addison was tired of being in second place to Meredith. She wanted Derek to remember that she was still his wife. If he couldn't remember that then she would find someone who would remember just how vauble she was and still is. ADDEK story

"I'm Addison Forbes Montgomery no one will hurt me." "Screw this I need my girls."

Paging Doctor Montgomery-Shepard ER code Blue.

"Time to save lives Addie." "Get it together."

_Meanwhile in New York City Addison's girls are discussing her and Derek._

_Nancy, Kathleen , Amelia,and Elizabeth are sitting in the hospital cafeteria talking about Addison and Derek. _

"_I think Derek and Addie are really struggling to get it together." –Amelia _

"_I think so to Amy. What should we do?"-Elizabeth. _

"_I think we should take a visit out there and shake things up."-Kathleen_

"_Agree." I think we need to get Grace on board as well"-Nancy _

"_But do you think she will agree to that since her and Addison fell out about Addie and Mark sleeping together?"-Elizabeth_

"_Yes, Because her and Grace have made up and Mark truly loves Gace even tho he went to get Addie back."-Nancy _

"_True."- Elizabeth_

"_This is what we will do we will all Grace included fly out to Seattle and talk some sense in to the stupid men." "All in favor?"– Amelia_

"_I"_

"_So it is settled now we just have to get Grace on board"- Amelia_

"_Leave that to me"-Nancy _

" Derek, I was wondering if you were coming home tonight ?"

"Addison I will be home when I get there I wish you wouldn't nag so much"

"I am not nagging Derek I just would like to spend a nice night with my husband. Maybe go to dinner or something. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't slept with my best friend then maybe I would be more inclined to take you places instead of feeling like your an obligation instead of my wife."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be then why don't you just divorce me Derek! I love you and I am not going to apologize to you anymore. What else can I do to prove to you how sorry I am? Huh? Because I am out of words. Tell me what I have to do. "

"Addison, look im sorry. I am trying okay?"

"whatever." _Addison hangs up in his ear._

"Derek I need you for a consult."

"Gladly Meredith."

"So, You and Addison good?"

"Yeah, were okay."

"Good."

"_GRACE!"_

"_What is it Nancy? I have a heart transplant is 20 minutes."_

" _The girls and I are planning a trip out to Seattle to check on Addison and Derek. Your coming right ?"_

"_I don't know I would love to but I don't really want to see Mark."_

"_Come on where is that strong that kick ass Heart Surgeon I know?"_

"_She died when the love of her life slept with her best friend."_

"_Okay, Well where is that strong Black goddess that doesn't let anything keep her down?"_

"_She took a vaction."_

"_Well, Call her and tell to bring her butt back to NY so that we can fly to Seattle."_

"_Cant number is disconnected."_

"_You mean you don't want to watch us rock Seattle?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Well what about the look on Derek and Mark's face when they see us or what about that intern Derek is sleeping with ?"_

"_Fine, When are we leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow, I already told the chief its cool."_

"_Okay…. Tomorrow."_

"_Look out Seattle here comes the Shepard sisters."_

The person I have in mind for Grace is Kerri Washington from Scandal


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Seattle Grace_

"_Excuse me can you page Doctor Montgomery Sheppard and Dr. Sheppard for me please?"- _

_Elizabeth _

"_Sure."-nurse _

"_Who are they?"-Alex_

"_I don't know but they just paged Derek and Addison."- Christina _

"_Why do I feel like something big is about to go down?"-Meredith_

"_Because that's Amelia Sheppard. She is one of the world's best neuro doctors in the world." – _

_Christina. _

"_If that's Derek's sister then the other women with him minus the black lady must be Derek's _

_sisters."- Izzie_

"_Derek has some hot sisters."-George._

"_Hey Mer maybe you can get them on your side?"- Alex _

"_Some how I serious doubt that." _

"What are you guys doing here?" – Addison

"We figured you could use some sisterly love."- Lizzie

"Your right I could. Does Derek know you're here?"

"No, we thought we would surprise him and pay you guys a little visit."-Nancy

"What you mean is that you think we can't handle things ourselves so you have to come out here and

fix everything for us."

"It doesn't matter the reason, all that matters is that we are here for you and we want to help."-

Kathleen.

"What are you all doing here? " "Did mom send you to check up on us?"-Derek

"Well, nice to see you to big brother."-Amelia

"We just want to come and visit Addie we figured she might be a little down in the dumps sense

you're still making eyes for your twelve year old."- Grace

_Derek and Grace _

"Well I am surprised that you are here Grace."

"I am surprised your this much a of a wimp."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." "We checked out Derek." "We stopped loving what we had and

sent Mark and Addie to replace us in their lives." I am not saying what Mark and Addie did was okay

but they are not the only ones who messed up here."

"That doesn't give them the right to sleep together Grace."

"It doesn't but how can you stand there all self righteous when you are in love with another woman

and flaunting it in her face."

"I am trying to make my marriage work."

"Are you really Derek because from where I am standing you're doing a piss poor job of it?"

"I love Addison."

"Do you really because from what I hear from the nurses around here she caught the two of you not

even ten feet away from here having sex."

"How can you be so forgiving she was supposed to be your best friend as she slept with your

boyfriend.'

"Yeah she did." I can forgive her the same way you can forgive Mark because at the end of the day

he is your brother just like Addison is my sister. We come from these large families with all the love

in the world and they come from Moms and Dads who could give a damn. "

"I can't get the image out of my brain."

"Well, you had better start because you might find yourself very single very soon but then again I

guess you have your intern right?"

Let me ask you something do you think this Meredith girl will hold you while you cry about your

father? Or when you lose a patient you fought so hard for? Tell me Derek… will she?

I am still trying to see where this is going. Ideas are much appreciated -Kelsey


End file.
